Anna's True Love
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader. Anna paired with an OC


**A request for Kellise AnnaxOC.**

Anna had known Tor for almost two years now. Their relationship was albeit rocky but they stuck together and had grown better for it. But now… now Anna wanted something more and this time she was certain of it.

With Hans it had been the idea of love she loved. With Kristoff it was really love but it was fleeting. With Tor it was real true and eternally love. Even Elsa saw it.

"Does Tor ever make any mentions of marriage?" Elsa asked one day with a glint in her cold blue eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, flushing red.

"What? I presumed it was obvious that you two were in love. The whole kingdom sees it," Elsa countered.

Anna bit her lip, "Weeeeellll."

"What? Nothing? You go talk to him right now, before I do," she declared pushing her sister out the door.

"Wha-! Elsa!"

"Don't come back until you talk to him!" Anna heard her sister call from inside the gates.

"But Elsa!"

"Nope!"

"Come on-!"

"Go!"

"Fine!" Anna finally conceded and stormed off to look for Tor.

Elsa watched silently as her sister started down the road a smirk playing on her pale lips.

000

Anna made her way to Tor's house still a bit upset with Elsa. When she knocked on his door and he opened it to her all of that anger fled.

Tor was shirtless and she was face to face with his bared strong chest. His hair was damp and his face was as stoic as ever. Anna bit her lip and blinked.

"Uhhhh…."

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Anna?" he said now truly getting concerned for her. "Are you alright?"

"T-Tor…"

"Anna, you're starting to worry me," he said taking her arm and pulling her inside. "Tell me what's wrong? Is something wrong at the palace? Are you hurt?"

She just pointed. Tor glanced down at his bare chest. "Oh. Sorry," he said reaching around her for his shirt. Anna's face flushed more red and she did something she never expected to do in a million years.

She leaned forward in a quick move and kissed him. Tor's muscles tensed and he stilled nervously as the Princess continued to kiss him.

When she pulled back her face was flushing and her eyes wide in surprise at her actions. His lips followed her beautifully swollen lips as she bit her lip in nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry," she started, "I don't know what came over me. I just-" Tor pulled her body into his as he kissed her again.

Anna blinked once in surprise then melted against him. She pressed her palms flat against his chest and felt a rumbling groan vibrate under her palms before it reached her ears.

He pulled away but only slightly, "Anna," he whispered against her lips.

"Tor?"

"Anna, I love you," he gasped swooping in to kiss her again, not wanting to yield her sweet taste for even a moment.

Anna tried to reply and as her lips moved to form words his lips moved to her neck only to be hindered by the collar of her vest over her dress. Instead of being able to form words she gasped and her hips jerked forward involuntarily at the sudden suckling of his lips on her pulse point.

"Tor," she gasped, as her fingers moved over the velvet buttons of her vest.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"It's getting a bit hot in here," she whimpered.

"I agree," he said, slipping his hands over hers and replacing them as he slipped the buttons loose. Anna's gasp of approval and arched back was all the encouragement he needed as he pushed her vest off and started on the buttons down the back of her dress.

She whimpered as he groaned against her skin. He gently pushed her dress and shift off her shoulders, nipping at the newly exposed flesh.

"Ahh," Anna gasped her hips rocking forward into his. The Princess gasped again at the feeling of his hard length pressing into her hip in reply.

"Anna, I need you," he whispered, "But only if you want me, too."

"I do… I want you… I mean I-… I need you," she whispered.

"My silly little Princess. Can't form a proper sentence?"

"N-no b-but it's a good thing."

"I know."

His fingers trailed lightly up and down her arms raising chills in their wake. Anna's breathing hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. "Tor…"

"Tell me what you want, Princess. Your wish is my command."

"I- I don't know," she groaned, "just keep on going, I guess. I have never done anything like this before."

"I didn't figure you had," he whispered huskily against her flesh raising more gooseflesh. "Neither have I if it's any consolation."

Anna made a sound of conformation as Tor palmed her breast through her shift and wrap. He pushed her braids over her shoulders and pulled the ginger locks free to fall in gentle waves down her back.

Tor pulled her shift off as Anna pulled at her wrap, freeing her breasts to the cool air. Tor admired her pale freckled skin and pebbled pink nipples. Tor licked his lips and glanced up at Anna's eyes. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling and happy and eager for him. His shinning blue eyes gleamed.

He ran his hands around her back and slid them up and down her soft skin. "You are so perfect, my love," he whispered stepping her back and laying her down across his bed. Anna blushed a deeper red and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Tor dipped his head down and kissed her breasts. Working his way up the soft mounds and kneading the other one. When he flicked his tongue out over the beaded pebbled nub Anna gasped loudly. Tor took the nipple in his mouth suckling like a babe and earning him a moan of delight from his princess. He switched jobs as Anna writhed beneath him.

Anna's eyes flicked down as he kissed down her belly and pulled her underthings from her waist leaving her bare beneath her.

"Oh Anna…" he whispered.

Anna's smiled up at him and glanced at his pants. "You seem a little overdressed Tor."

Tor smiled and nodded in agreement. "Want to help me or should I do this myself?" Anna bit her lip nervously. Tor smiled at her and leaned down over her. "Not yet then? Alright, how about I explore you more?"

He slid his hands up over her thighs earning a whimper from the princess. Tor glanced up and noticed her biting her fist. He leaned up and pulled her hands from her mouth.

"I like when you make sounds," he said softly.

Anna nodded and he returned to his spot between her thighs. His finger ran once over her wet seam and her fingers wove suddenly into his hair gasping and crying out his name. He smiled and did it again before slipping the finger into her.

"Ahh!" she gasped arching into his touch. "Tor!" He pumped a couple of times into her before slipping a second finger in as well.

"Oh Tor!" Anna cried her fingers tight in his hair.

Then Tor removed his hand and buried his nose in her dark curls. Anna gasped as he flicked his tongue over her hot wet folds, then delved in tasting her sweet wonderful taste. Anna pulled him closer as she rutted against his face.

"Nnn!" she cried as she shifted her hips against him.

He groaned and pulled loose from her his mouth dripping with her juices and Anna swore she had never seen a more beautiful sight as he slid his trousers from his hips and bared himself to her.

Anna bit her lip in nervousness of him. He ran his hand over his erection a couple of times. "Anna, oh my beautiful Princess, I need you so badly," he whispered.

"Tor…"

"I won't do this unless you want me to."

"I want you…" she whimpered reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tor gave a small smile and ran his hands over her body once more before resting one hand beside he head and lining up with the other. She smiled up at him her eyes sparkling and full of love for him.

Tor eased into his lover and groaned at how tight her walls were around him. Anna gasped in pain as he pushed into her virgin core. She bit her lip and whimpered, her tears dripping down her cheeks. Tor broke through her maidenhead. He gasped once fully seated in her.

Tor forced his eyes open and noticed the tears falling from her beautiful eyes. "Anna…" he breathed. "Anna, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she sniffed. "I…I'll be alright…"

"Easy, my love," he moaned.

"Don't move, just… just…"

"I understand." Tor kissed along her neck and eased his lips up along her cheeks clearing the tears away. His leg started to go to sleep a bit and he shifted. Anna moaned, tossing her head back. Tor mistook it for pain and stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"No, no, don't be…" she gasped, "It's… that was amazing. Move a little more."

Tor nodded and shifted out a bit and eased back in. Anna groaned and arched her back up into his chest urging him for more. Tor obliged and picked up his pace a bit to ease his own desire burning like fire up and down his body and from the sound of her alone.

The sensations of being in her were a whole other kettle of fish. She was tight as a vice around him and wet and slick so he slid in and out with ease. Tor groaned her name into her neck, whispering in her ear all the wonders about her that she held. Everything she did to him.

Anna, now accustomed to the stretched sensation of Tor's thrusts, could now see the enjoyment of the act. The stretching was a fantastic feeling and the way his hips rocked into hers, when his body hit that one little spot on her, Anna could feel the coil tightening deep inside her belly. Her breaths were heavy, lusty gasps as his words burned the coil even hotter.

"Tor!" she gasped his name and there was a sharp groan from her lover as he stiffened and stilled inside her, spilling his seed and triggering her own orgasm. Anna screamed his name, clawing at his back as she rode out her high.

The two finally collapsed breathless and sweaty. Tor rolled to his side, pulling free, and pulling Anna with him. He stared up into her bright laughing, sleepy blue eyes as he gently ran a hand across her cheek.

"My beautiful Princess Anna…" he whispered. "Marry me?"

"Of course."

**Well as promised to my patient reader/requester here she is! :D Sorry it took so long I hope you like it. **


End file.
